1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flip-up electronic product technology and more particularly, to a flip-up electronic product mounting structure which uses a specially designed hinge to couple a base frame shell and a cover frame shell together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinges are intensively used in flip-up mobile electronic devices, such as notebook, electronic dictionary, PDA and etc. to pivotally connect a base member and a cover member together, allowing only a limited angle of rotation between them.
A conventional flip-up electronic product mounting structure for flip-up electronic product generally comprises a female hinge shaft having a mounting leaf for fixation to a cover member of a flip-up electronic product, and a male hinge shaft rotatably inserted through the female hinge shaft and having a mounting leaf for fixation to a base member of the flip-up electronic product for allowing the cover member of the flip-up electronic product to be turned relative to the base member between an open position and a close position. However, this conventional design of flip-up electronic product mounting structure still has drawbacks as follows:
1. The cover member and base member of the flip-up electronic product must provide a respective mounting leaf for mounting. It is complicated to respectively fasten the mounting leaf of the male hinge shaft and the mounting leaf of the female hinge shaft to the cover member and base member of the flip-up electronic product with screws.
2. Today's electronic products are facing light, thin, short and small design. The mounting leaf of the male hinge shaft and the mounting leaf of the female hinge shaft occupy much space in the cover member and base member of the flip-up electronic product, minimizing available internal space of the flip-up electronic product, not facilitating small size design.